When The Stars Are Aligned
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Cassandra and Munkustrap fell in love during a full moon and Munkustrap believes everything happens for a reason.  MY FIRST CATS FANFICTION, SO BE NICE, PLEASE.  Rated T for safety.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of CATS. Everything belongs to Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber & T.S. Eliot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are flashbacks and thoughts.

A/N: After seeing CATS twice, I came up with this idea. Btw – Cassandra and Munkustrap is one of my all time favorite couples. I also ship Quaxo/ Mr. Mistofflees and Cassandra, so the two stories I have in mind are focused mainly on them.

Summary: AU: Cassandra and Munkustrap fell in love during a full moon and Munkustrap believes everything happens for a reason. MY FIRST CATS FANFICTION, SO BE NICE, PLEASE. Rated T for safety.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Cassandra looked up at the sky as the Jellicle moon rose into place. She didn't feel Munkustrap slide next to her and nudge his face against hers. Cassandra turned her attention to the sleek silver tabby and nudged him back.<p>

"I believe everything happens for a reason." Munkustrap announced, startling Cassandra out of her thoughts.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"When you first came to the tribe, I knew you were the one for me." He purred into her ear. She smiled slyly and rubbed against him.

"I remember that day very well." Cassandra said, leaning against Munkustrap's chest.

_Flashback_

_Munkustrap was out foraging for food when he heard a loud hiss, followed by a low growl. Looking to his left, he saw two queens fighting. One was a large black queen, while the other was a tan Siamese queen. The black queen had a bloody scratch on her cheek and another one on her stomach. The tan queen moved with grace and only had a scratch on her back leg._

_Munkustrap sat on his haunches and watched the queens battle. The battle lasted a long time, but when it was over, the tan queen was hurt badly by the black queen. The black queen limped off, leaving the tan queen to die._

"_Here, let me help." Munkustrap told the tan queen, helping her onto his back. He then took her to the tribe and placed her on the ground. The other members came over and sniffed the air. Alonzo came over and tended to the tan queen._

"_What's your name?" Alonzo asked the tan queen._

"_Cassandra Rosewhiskers." The queen – Cassandra – answered. Once Alonzo finished cleaning her up, she went into a corner with her back to everyone._

"_Cassandra, we won't hurt you." Munkustrap told the queen, quietly making his way over to her. "I am Munkustrap, leader of the Jellicle tribe. We will be your family now."_

_Cassandra turned so that she was facing the tabby and Munkustrap took that moment to take in her beauty. She had a black face with white around her nose, which was a pale pink. Her eyes were her prominent feature – they were black with a hint of gold in the irises. She looked to be four or five, but age wasn't important in the tribe. Her body was long and sleek, which wasn't like the other queens in the tribe. _

"_You are very beautiful." Munkustrap told Cassandra._

"_My young owner thought so, too." Cassandra told Munkustrap._

"_What happened to your family?" he asked._

"_They were killed, along with my mother and brother. I was the only survivor." Cassandra answered, avoiding Munkustrap's face._

"_I am so sorry." The tabby apologized, turning his gaze to the sky. The Jellicle moon was especially bright and the stars stood out like glittering cat eyes._

"_Thank you, but I do not need your apologies." Cassandra told the tabby, slowly moving away from him. The other queens – Demeter, Electra, Bomalurina, Jellylorum, Jemima and Etcetera – hissed at Cassandra as they passed by her. Victoria nudged against Cassandra in friendship. Cassandra returned the nudge, happy to have a friend. _

Munkustrap made his rounds with Alonzo. The other cats had gone to sleep, except for a select few who were to keep watch for Macavity. Munkustrap frowned as he passed Cassandra's sleeping place. The two of them had "wed" and now, Cassandra was expecting kittens soon. He saw that her sides were heaving and she was meowing painfully.

"Alonzo, continue rounds. I think Cassandra may deliver tonight." Munkustrap told Alonzo. The other cat nodded and trotted off. Munkustrap entered Cassandra's den and sat beside her.

Three hours later, Cassandra had four kittens – a pure tan, a tan and silver tabby, a pure cream and a cream and silver tabby. Munkustrap licked Cassandra's ears and face as the kittens nursed. Since they didn't know the newborn's genders, the parents would wait to name them.

Four months later, Cassandra and her kittens ventured into the junkyard for the first time. Cassandra and Munkustrap had two boys named Shyleg (tan and silver tabby) and Growllion (tan). The couple also had two girls named Rosewhiskers (cream and silver tabby) and Grizzlefizz (pure cream).

Munkustrap and Cassandra felt like their family was now complete – they had each other and their four beautiful kittens.


End file.
